


Love Confessions

by Rosak



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosak/pseuds/Rosak
Summary: Three sentences Grantaire gives to Enjolras out of love.





	Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> English translation for my work 格朗泰尔的三句话表白  
> Sorry for the mistakes.

“It makes me ecstatic.”

“Together with Patria，becoming the love of your life.”

“Do you permit it？”


End file.
